To Claim a Star
by Lady Kina
Summary: Hao Asakura sitting in a tree. yoh on the other end, talking quietly. first comes love, then comes marriage...then comes marco in a baby carriage. lol. random i kno, but yeah. yaoi, YohxHao


Asakura Hao sat silently on a branch, his narrowed eyes scanning over Yoh who slept silently in the room beyond the closed window

Asakura Hao sat silently on a branch, his narrowed eyes scanning over Yoh who slept silently in the room beyond the closed window. He held a calm expression and one would know that this usually meant well, nothing. Hao was not one to show his emotions, especially to someone as weak as Yoh.

But Yoh... well, Yoh was different (in a number of ways mind you). One main reason though, was that yoh was him. Therefore, there was no reason to hide himself from Yoh. He frowned, he would never open up to Yoh anyways, if he did... Yoh would just end up hurting him. How he hated not being able to trust someone, anyone.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closing for a second. It was quite useless for someone to even try to love him or at least show some sort of understanding. Most of his followers were only his followers out of fear that they might get fed to the spirit of fire. That of course was true, but he really didn't care about them... they were just pawns.

Then there was Opacho, well, Opacho...he could never replace. She had been born into such an awful world, and in such a distasteful place. She, at least was a companion, a...friend in the sorts. But, he would still not open up to her... just...well...

'...Hao, what are you doing?' a voice asked and the said person opened his eyes to see Yoh at the window, a slightly concerned expression crossing his face.

'What? Am I not aloud to watch you sleep?' Hao asked.

Yoh frowned, 'No...not really.' He wanted to say but different words came out, 'It's kind of weird too...'

Hao sighed and watched as yoh tried to think of something to say, of course, he could just read Yoh's thoughts, but that would be invading his privacy and Hao had sworn not to do it anymore... of course, there were ways around it.

'Why do you keep coming here?' Yoh suddenly questioned, looking up at Hao who shrugged his shoulders.

'Because I want to come here...' Hao replied. Of course, there were different answers as to why, for the last two weeks, he had come here but Yoh was to simple-minded to figure out why.

'You make no sense, but fine...have it your way.' Yoh whispered as he crossed his arms over the window and rested his chin against them.

'You're not going back to bed?'

'No...not tired.'

Hao nodded, his head tilting slightly so that he could look up at the stars, 'What do you know of stars, Yoh?' Hao asked as he glanced back down at Yoh who smiled slightly.

'Not a lot, really. I do not know constellations, where I can find a certain star nor do I know which star is mine.'

'Which star is yours?' Hao asked, slightly interested as to what Yoh was talking about.

'Yeah, for each living being on the earth, humans and animals alike, there is a star, just for them. Some have found their star while others go on living their whole life without finding theirs... I have yet to find mine.' Yoh explained, watching as Hao looked back up at the night sky.

'Stars...even they are claimed.' Yoh heard Hao say.

'They are not claimed Hao.'

'And why do you say that? If there is a star for each person on this miserable world, then how are they not claimed?'

'Because you can't touch them.' Yoh said simply.

Hao remained silent, of course you could not touch a star... it was simply impossible to touch a star.

'Hao..?' Yoh heard a small "hmm" come from Hao, 'Do you have your star?'

Hao remained silent, his eyes locked with Yoh's. He leaned over slightly so that he could cup Yoh's chin with his hand, lifting it, smirking when he noticed the slight blush creep across his twin's face.

'Yes, but...' Hao whispered before he gently pressed his lips against Yoh's.

The younger twin's eyes widened as he registered what Hao was doing. His eyebrows furrowed and he went to pull away but Hao did so first, parting their lips just slightly.

'...I think my star's already claimed.' Hao finished, watching Yoh's face very carefully before curled his hand back to his side.

Yoh looked at his brother for a second before he slowly closed his window, turning around and disappearing into the darkness of his room. Minutes passed and Hao was sure Yoh went back to bed, having become confused as to what his brother had said but then suddenly, a rock... hit his head. Hao looked down to see Yoh looking up at him with a cheeky grin and a handful of rocks in his hand.

'Yoh...what are...?'

'I can't talk to you with Anna in the house...so I came outside.' Yoh answered before he could finish his sentence. 'Besides, it's nice out.'

'You came outside in your pajama's, sais tu sa?' Hao questioned as he jumped from the tree, landing with a soft "thump" on the ground.

Yoh looked himself over, a black tang-top and orange swirl boxers. 'So?'

'Very well...' Hao said before he started walking off towards the dirt path along the road. He frowned inwardly, yoh was going to get sick like that...he could tell.

'Hao...what did you mean when you said your star was claimed?'

Hao remained silent, his eyes carefully locked to the ground of which he tread upon. He felt Yoh's eyes on his, intense as if he was serious. He then sighed and looked up at Yoh before whispering, 'You, Yoh.'

Yoh's eyes widened, 'I'm your s-star?'

Hao simply nodded his head.

'And...how am I claimed?'

'You have the itako.' Hao stated, rather bluntly. He hated the itako and he'll forever despise her. Why? He was uncertain... maybe it was the fact she refused to marry him during the S.F... or that she overly tortured his other half with her rigorous training programs.

Yoh laughed suddenly at that, softly though before he scratched the back of his head, 'Anna doesn't love me. She used to... until she found someone else. She just lives with me because she wants my family to believe that we're doing "good".' Yoh explained.

Hao looked at him, 'But you're still engaged to her though, correct?'

yoh shook his head. 'I'm a lone star just like you.'

They stopped at the small park, both sitting on the bench facing the full moon. Yoh leaned his head against hao's shoulder, slightly comforted by it.

'So...would you accept me then?' Hao asked suddenly.

Yoh glanced up at him for a moment before back at the starry sky, 'I won't say I won't...but...I guess so. Yeah... as long as you don't burn...or kill things...' Yoh said finally.

Hao smirked, 'Besides...no one can claim a star.'

-O-O-

there! a new story! wee! hope you liked it.


End file.
